Collect All My ServantS
by MM Browsing
Summary: Kariya Matou found a baby in an ally and he decides to adopt the child name the boy Lulu. However Lulu also have another name, Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Code Geass or Type Moon.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful and is a rough summary, you being **warn**.

This story is **available for adoption**!

Summary: Lelouch is reborn in 'Fate/Zero'

* * *

"Isn't this a bit childes making me do a pinky promise?"

"Come on Lulu, you promise to help me protect my sister and pinky promise is seal the deal, right Sakura?"

"As the little girl Sakura nod her head shyly."

"Okay Rin you win, I pinky promise I will help watch over Sakura."

Lelouch giving a bore look but there a small smile as he makes his pinky promise. Unbeknown to either of them there was a slight instant a glow on Lelouch's eye.

The six years old child full name is Lulu Matou the adopted son of Kariya Matou. He also have a secret nobody knows, he remember his past reincarnation as Lelouch vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire and Zero the man of miracles and justice.

At that time, after he died on Nunnaly side, he expected to embrace death. However, to his surprise, he awoke and found himself as a baby being carried by a man. Which Lelouch later found out his name is Kariya Matou, he found a baby Lelouch abandon in the street and decide to adopt the poor child.

It was quite a surprise for him at that time. Lelouch did not know what exactly happened after Suzaku killed him but he had suspicion that this might had something to do with the world of C. Still he could not prove that or confirm it. He begrudgingly accepted this as his second chance. However, he wondered if he deserved it or not, after all things he had done.

After he grown little from his baby stage to a small child able to stand in his feet and speak, he found out a few things in his new life.

He is living an alternate world where Britannia doesn't exist. Well, nothing in his world existed.

Still it was a new experience for him to have a loving father unlike his former parent. He had a chance to felt something he never had felt before. It was a good time and perhaps the happiest time equally to his childhood time with Nunnally and Suzaku. He almost forgotten the things he had done in his former live and believed that he had redeemed himself.

Still having the mentally grown adult in a child body is troublesome to deal with but Lelouch decide to just give it a chance to act like a kid again. His father Kariya Matou took him to the park to meet his childhood friend Aoi's and her daughter Rin and Sakura.

Lelouch become fast friends to Aoi's daughter becoming their playmate whenever they visit the park together.

FEW MONTHS LATER

It has being over a week since Lelouch last see Sakura and Rin making their promise to protect together.

In the middle of the night Lelouch wake up feeling a sudden dread.

"Sakura!?"

Lelouch look around his room, he doesn't know why but he knows something awful happen to Sakura. Lelouch rush to his father room to wake him up telling him something bad happen to Sakura.

Kariya just think Lelouch just having a bad dream and just let his child sleep in his bed tonight. Lelouch agree but only if Kariya call Sakura in the morning to check on her.

This morning Kariya call Aoi.

"Hello Aoi, sorry to call you this morning but my son Lulu want to ask Sakura. It's only to take a quick second."

"What?"

Lulu was watching his father make the call seeing his face only confirm Lulu worse fear.

"What do you mean she is no longer your daughter?"

"She with whom!"

"Matou Zouken"

Kariya hang up the phone pick up his sweater.

"Lulu I will be gone for a while you don't need wait for me."

"Dad let me come with you."

"No you will stay here where is safe."

"Is Zouken really that dangerous?"

"Lulu please..."

"You don't expect to come back alive." Lulu said as a statement than a question.

"Either take me with you are I will chase you where Zouken's live."

Normally if any other kids say that the adult won't take it serious but Kariya know that Lulu isn't just anybody child. Lulu is extremely smart if he say he is going through he will go through if he say this will work it will work.

With great reluctant Kariya comply.

Going through the city of Fuyuki, he comes to cross the bridge to Miyama. The surround streets are quite an unpleasant feeling unlike the Shinto area where business went on every day.

Come to face a creepy mansion that he concludes is where Sakura's voice located.

The unpleasant feeling he felt outside the mansion become ten times creepier once Kariya and Lulu went inside.

Inside the Mato residence they meet a creepy old man Zouken Mato.

"I thought I told you never to show your face in front of me again."

"I got wind of something inexcusable about how the Mato house is carrying out some outrageous disgrace." Kariya facing the old mummy with strong front while protecting his son behind his leg like a man who is prepared to die. "I heard you took in the second daughter of the Tosakas. Do you want to preserve the Mato lineage of magi that much?"

Kariya formulates a deal with Zouken where should Kariya obtain the Holy Grail, Zouken must allow Sakura to return to her family.

Lelouch listen negotiate between them, the child deduce that Zouken is shrewd sadist malevolence old man.

Once the negotiation is over Zouken take them into the basement as soon they heard Sakura scream and see her being cover big countless disgusting worms Lulu and Kariya run off to save her but Kariya was subdue by Zouken while the old mummy watch the child jump into the pool of worms to Kariya horror and Zouken explain that Sakura has already been subjected to the brutal training required to learn the Matou family's magecraft.

Expecting the crest worms invading the boy's body system then damage Lulu's body and mind but to Zouken surprise when Lulu reach Sakura the crest worms that Zouken's bond with are informing him that the worms are treating the boy differently.

Normally when the crest worms invade the host who is male, they consume their bone marrow and part of the brain after shattering his spine, making him crippled in the process. Only the worms are treating Lelouch as he is a female, as females the worms absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system.

Zouken found out that Lulu have the mystic eye of the soul and he bonded with Sakura's soul. The worms sensing the boy connection to Sakura they treat Lulu's body a part of Sakura.

That makes Zouken glee seeing that and decides to train the boy however as he promise to train Kariya for the fourth grail war. Due to his lack of formal training, Kariya is implanted with the same magical worms as Sakura as the worms supposed to do the male host begin slowly eating bone marrow and part of the brain.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Father, do you really believe fighting this grail war and obtain the Holy Grail is the best thing to free Sakura?"

"Whether it is the best, it the only thing I can do to free Sakura."

"That is what bothers me. Zouken must realize the chances of you winning are close to zero."

"Regardless there is no other option for me."

"To you but maybe there something I can do."

"Do you have a plan son?"

"Either cheat by stealing the Holy Grail or make the Holy Grail."

TO BE CONTINUING…

* * *

Expect the next chapter to be in two months.

 **Profile Name:** Lulu Matou

 **Background:**

Lelouch vi Brittania reincarnation to Fate/Zero world and receive a new name Lulu Matou. Never found out who is his birth parent but Kariya Matou had found Lelouch as a baby and decides to adopt him as his son.

At age 5 Kariya take the boy to the park and meet Aoi Tohsaka's children Rin and Sakura.

Lelouch, Sakura, and Rin made a childish promise to be together unbeknown to them Lelouch's [Mystic Eye] accidently bonded their soul.

Later Lelouch sense Sakura's in pain and has his father Kariya investigate and find out Sakura had being adopted by Matou clan.

Kariya can't fight against Zouken who is a powerful mage so Kariya come up an idea, he made a deal to win over the Holy Grail War for Sakura freedom but Lelouch realize Kariya chance is next to zero success. Lelouch decide to modify Kariya's plan to help his father and Sakura another way.

 **Appearance:**

Even his rebirth Lelouch still keeps his trademarks ebony hair and bright violet eyes. Lelouch is somewhat scrawny then the average kid and same average height as any boy his age. However his eyes and hair change to darkest violet eyes, pale white hair, and pale complexion direct result of being implanted with Zouken's parasitic worms.

 **Abilities:**

-Mystic Eye

[Mystic Eye Soul] using by accident Lelouch had bonded with Sakura's soul. The worms sensing the boy connection to Sakura they treat Lelouch's body a part of Sakura. Lelouch is yet to fully explore the capability of his [Mystic Eye].

-Matou Magecraft

Thanks to his [Mystic Eye Soul] and his connection with Sakura Lelouch had avoid the [Crest Worms] eating his bone marrow and part of the brain thinking he is part of Sakura's body. The side effect of males receive instead is the females effect Lelouch had to deal with it absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system. Since Lelouch doesn't have female part of a uterus the worms won't eat his flesh and the boy didn't hit puberty yet. He won't feel strong sexual pleasure that will fry the nerves of the brain until he is become older.

-Basic Magecraft

Skillfully able to use [Reinforcement], [Gradation Air], [Projection], and [Structural Grasp].

-Blade Wing Worms

Having the [Crest Worms] on his body he gained the ability to fight using an evolution of the [Crest Worms] called [Blade Wing Worms], carnivorous flying insects that strip flesh like piranhas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ye first, O silver, O iron

O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract

Hear me in the name of our Bridge Builder, the Archmagus Schweinorg

Let the descending winds be as a wall

Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

Five perfections for each repetition

And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!

Set

Let thy body rest under my dominion; let my fate rest in thy blade.

Lulu say the incantation as surge of power surround the magic circle. Kariya was standing in the far side not disturbing his son concentration.

It being nearly a year taking this path to free Sakura just two months until the Fourth Holy Grail War begins. Both had being training, studying, and planning all for Sakura sake.

Kariya had already summoned his servant berserker Lancelot. During his process of training his left leg become numb that he need a walking stick to stand. Zoukan had estimated depend how the grail war goes Kariya won't live long after the grail war is over.

For Lulu, he continues this training the Matou magecraft and studying to create the Holy Grail a backup plan in case Kariya fail to obtain the grail.

Zoukan is amaze by Lulu progress that he called Lulu a prodigy and might consider Lulu to become heir of the Matou house and make the boy marry Sakura.

Right now Lulu and Kariya are in Tokyo using the leyline to test Lulu's experiment. Lulu manages to copy the grail system but it doesn't produce the Holy Grail without the Greater Grail as it core. All it can do is summoning a servant however Lulu plans to use that as his advantage.

The Overseer won't able to sense another Heroic Spirit becauseit isn't connecting the Greater Grail. Lulu had plan to stay incognito and use a special servant to locate and open the Greater Grail which Lulu plan to study and copy the schematic during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

The best servant to do the job is the servant Ruler. Lulu learn the history Holy Grail War and one of them mention the Einzbern manipulate summon to create a new class call servant Avenger.

Zoukan had copy note of the grail system even some note of different classes of servant that isn't being use.

Lulu finish his incantation, light flood out the room when is fade a women in black dress with white hair stood in the magic circle.

"Uncle Kariya. Lulu."

Hearing their name Lulu and Kariya instantly realize who the woman identity.

Sakura

After their shock, Sakura a heroic spirit explain herself that she is the possible future. In her timeline, counterpart Kariya fail to obtain the Holy Grail but counterpart Lulu manages to locate the Greater Grail being held at Ryuudou temple on Mount Enzou.

Since then Lulu being studying the Grail system magic circles for few years. It was an absurdly large, complicated formula.

Lulu didn't come close to finish when Zoukan order Lulu to participate the Fifth Grail War, a ten years times from Fourth Holy Grail War begun.

When it was time for Sakura to summon Heroic Spirit, she summons a Rider Medusa. However Shinji convince Sakura to give her servant Rider to him when she realizes she have to fight against her sister Rin and Shirou in the Grail War. With Zouken help Shinji become the master of Rider. Lulu like the last Grail War will support Zouken to get his hand on the Holy Grail.

To make a long story short Sakura, Lulu, and Shirou survive the Grail War with a great cost. Shirou become a vegetable-state cause by tracing a powerful[Noble Phantasm][Excalibur] and constant [Projections]causes Shirou's mind to fries but manage to destroy the Greater Grail before his mind give out and Sakura in her derange stat killed her sister Rin. Lulu bring Caster's [Rule Breaker][Projection] by Shirou before he left to destroy the grail, Lulu had stabs Sakura and severing Sakura's link to the unborn Servant within the Holy Grail, lifts back normal unconscious Sakura and drag a vegetable state Shirou to safety.

Once it was all over Sakura stay by Shirou's bed and vows to wait for his return from his slumber, because they promised to watch the cherry blossoms bloom together in the spring. Ten years pass while a more grownup Sakura continue to wait Shirou, still waiting faithfully.

Lulu long since realizes Sakura will never pass on until Shirou wake up which it will be never. He doesn't have the heart to break Sakura's heart. Lulu forms an idea to change the fate of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Using the same concept how Archer Emiya was summon in the Fifth Holy Grail War Lulu will do similar in the Fourth Holy Grail War however there were a lot of setback like there aren't any hero who accomplish saving the world in the modern world until Sakura find out the plan and insisted to be part of it.

With Sakura help Lulu manage to solve the setback. Sakura was an ex-vessel for the Holy Grail and Angra Mainyu by reline Sakura as a Holy Grail vessel again without Angra Mainyu interfering and use Archer's arm fuse within Sakura as a half spirit to connect a path in the Throne of Heroes, a spiritual location that is part of Akasha.

Lastly Lulu makes a special magic circle having Sakura at the center. This magic circle will send Sakura's spirit to the past when the younger Lulu was experiment his Heroic Spirit summons during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Kariya and Lulu listen to future Sakura story till the end. It was a lot to take in but they both accept Sakura's story and the reason why she is here is to change their fate in the Holy Grail War.

Sakura give instruction from the future Lulu to his younger self. Use his [Command Spell] to order Sakura to implant Lulu her left eye into him. What so special of implanted the eye into Lulu is the eye is a [Mystic Eye Soul] belong to the older Lulu. Just like how Archer Emiya gives his arm to Shirou gain his power and experience. The younger Lulu gains the older Lulu his power, knowledge, and experience however the older Lulu put a seal on the [Mystic Eye Soul] so it won't overpower the younger Lulu like it did to Shirou.

With their new objective and with the help older Sakura for the forthcoming Fourth Holy Grail War they Kariya, Berserker, Sakura Ruler, and Lulu they begin their plan and preparation.

* * *

 **Profile Name:** Lulu Matou

 **Background:**

Lulu Matou the previews reincarnation of Lelouch vi Brittania being train by Zouken as a mage.

Lulu studying the Holy Grail in order to create one for Zouken and in return gives Sakura back her freedom. However after a few months Lulu come to realize it will take in years to show any result so he turn his plan B to help his father Kariya to win the Holy Grail War.

 **Appearance:**

Even his rebirth Lelouch still keeps his trademarks ebony hair and bright violet eyes. Lelouch is somewhat scrawny then the average kid and same average height as any boy his age. However his eyes and hair change to darkest violet eyes, pale white hair, and pale complexion direct result of being implanted with Zouken's parasitic worms.

However after receiving the older Lulu [Mystic Eye] his physical form slowly becoming more fitting and his complexion healthier.

 **Abilities:**

-Origin

Destruction and Creation

-Element

Imaginary Numbers and Sixth Imaginary Element

-Mystic Eye

Lulu at age 6

[Mystic Eye Soul] using by accident Lelouch had bonded with Sakura's soul. The worms sensing the boy connection to Sakura they treat Lelouch's body a part of Sakura. Training to use the [Mystic Eye Soul] underZouken guidance Lulu can see the soul of the person and instinct knows their [Origin] and [Element]. With his [Mystic Eye], Lelouch can see the flow of [Prana] to the point he can predict opponents' movement and [Magecraft] to a degree.

Older Lulu

His [Mystic Eye Soul] is capable of Materialization of the Soul, Alteration of Soul, and Manipulation of Soul. Lulu modified his [Mystic Eye] implanted the Grail System in his left eye able to summon [Heroic Spirit] but it very draining to do so and need a catalyst to summon a specific [Heroic Spirit].

When he became more profound with his [Mystic Eye] with [Structural Grasp Magecraft], which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. He just needs to see the [Magecraft] and instantly understand the structural of the spell strength, weakness, how it use and if the spell is suitable for him he can copy, memories, and perform [Magecraft] with near-perfect accuracy.

-Matou Magecraft

Lulu at age 6

Thanks to his [Mystic Eye Soul] and his connection with Sakura Lelouch had avoid the [Crest Worms] eating his bone marrow and part of the brain thinking he is part of Sakura's body. The side effect of males receive instead is the females effect Lelouch had to deal with it absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system. Since Lelouch doesn't have female part of a uterus the worms won't eat his flesh and the boy didn't hit puberty yet. He won't feel strong sexual pleasure that will fry the nerves of the brain until he is become older.

Older Lulu

After the Grail War and Zoukan death Lulu had remove all the [Crest Worms] in his system as well his sister Sakura.

-Blade Wing Worms

Lulu at age 6

Having the [Crest Worms] on his body he gained the ability to fight using an evolution of the [Crest Worms] called [Blade Wing Worms], carnivorous flying insects that strip flesh like piranhas.

Older Lulu

He has surgical remove the [Crest Worms] in his and Sakura's bodies then he replaces them with his [Spiritual Crest Familiar] using the concept of Matou magecraft they feed on [Prana] and create [Magic Circuit] without the ill side-effect like eating the flesh and bone like the [Crest Worms].

-Magecraft

Lulu at age 6

Skillfully able to use [Reinforcement], [Gradation Air], [Projection], and [Structural Grasp].

Older Lulu

-Unlimited Boundary Lair: An extending dark layer of shadows around and within Lulu own is the combination of his affinity with [Imaginary Numbers] (shadow), [Sixth Imaginary Element] (created by images), the Matou family magecraft, [Projection] (Trace Version), and two version of [Reality Marble].

It has a plethora of functions like teleportation, absorbing magic poweror spiritual, deconstruction of matter to pure magic power, binding spirits, storage inside the [Reality Marble], repairing damage done to him, summoning spiritual golem/familiar with a will of their own or dragging people down to his own realm.

Lulu's [Unlimited Boundary Lair] has two form of [Reality Marble], first Lulu's found a fragment of Nrvnqsr Chaos demise and research his remain until he rediscover Nrvnqsr's magical research of absorb and merge his existence with the lives or spirit of other creatures then combine Matou family and Sakura's[Cursed Boundary Layer] magecraft.

One which a dark layer of shadows around and within Lulu own body is superimposed upon the world, as he only deploys it within his own body and corrective impulses of the world don't see this usage as a contradiction, so the cost of maintaining it is much lower than normal. It is always active, and he can sustain it indefinitely as long as he has a sufficient amount of energy.

[Unlimited Boundary Lair] can make Lulu into a [Demi-Servant] using it three functions absorb, merge,storage. Like how Nrvnqsr absorb and merge with animals, Lulu's version absorbs spirit even a [Heroic Spirit] and merges the person becoming a [Demi-Servant] able to replicated [Heroic Spirit] abilities however it would be a about one or two level down from the original and he can only temporarily maintain for a few minutes.

That where his second [Reality Marble] come in for it is inside Lulu's shadow when it manifests, a vast mirror like lake reaching the horizon, hovering a large stone plate form with temple like structure, littered with countless Noble Phantasms and egg shape floating around the air. In the sky flashes of lights and electrical statics move like a circuits and twilight illumination from the sunset separate by the moon in the horizon.

Within [Unlimited Boundary Lair] all the raw materials and sorcery required to facilitate [Tracing] and storage, allowing Lulu to reconstruct [Trace] he made then storage inside his [Reality Marble]. Furthermore, his [Tracing] allows him to inherit the combat skills of those who previously used his weapon, granting him instant proficiency with whatever he [Traces].

Lulu's is also able to levitate weapons within his [Reality Marble], arcing weapons into the sky and then raining them down on opponents.

When he desire to become [Demi-Servant] those egg hold a [Heroic Spirit] whatever he need it or just a simply tool or weapon those egg burst open releasing those tools or [Heroic Spirit] when he need it.

-The Holy Sacraments of the Church

Older Lulu

Lulu had sought Caren Hortensia to study the [The Holy Sacraments of the Church] in [Spiritual Healing] and [Baptism Sacrament]. With his [Mystic Eye] he learns the [Thaumaturgical Theory] in a few months. He uses the [Spiritual Healing] to remove all Zouken [Crest Worms] and learn to extract [Command Spells].For [Baptism Sacrament] he plans to give his younger self the knowledge exorcise against Zoakun during the Fifth Grail War.


End file.
